sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelera Tivuard
"From then on I worked in clubs all around Zeltros, of course it didn't matter if it was clothes optional or not. We do not have 'sluts' or 'whores' on our planet we find the terms archaic, we are born naked and so why should the naked form be hidden? it is our natural way." :- Aelera Background Born on the planet Zeltros to a happy couple. She was raised like most Zeltron children, very communally with many different father and mother figures. Her true parents of course loved her but she viewed all 3 women and men in her household as her parents and the children there as her siblings. At the age of 16 she started to waitress at a local bar learning all the trades of the bar scene, especially how to read people. She earned quite a good ammount of money due to her kind and gentle demeanor. Not to mention as a good listener for anyones problems more then willing to go out of her way to help a patron at the bar if they were depressed. Though her true love was dancing, and learned many different styles of dances including exotic Twi'lek dances from the many different Twi'lek women that came to Zeltros. When she got the chance she would always say yes to any offers of dancing from the bar patrons, but it was not until two years later when she got her big break. Found by a Zeltorian talent scout while performing at the bar she soon began her career as a dancer becoming quite famous on her home planet frequenting many clubs (including strip clubs) and bars. Often seen at great celebrations either performing or as a guest. At one time of her life she got a request for a royal perfomance by the king of zeltron, after that the request for her dancing grew exponentially. After a few years of great celebration she soon found herself in the arms of a male human space pirate, who she had a brief affair with she was sure they would be together but separated due to his less then legal activities. They had met when he had come to Zeltros to hide out after one of his major heists from the authorities and while their relationship only lasted a few years with multiple lovers between them she still took his last name and with his help had seen the galaxy and how vast it was. Since then she has been afflicted with a wanderlust and now wishes to explore the rest of the galaxy. Retiring from her work she promised herself she would return only after visiting every planet she could. Packing her things and hoping on the next shuttle she could to land on Corellia. With a great good bye party signalling her departure from her home planet. Now she is planning to take the galaxy by storm, showing the rest of the galaxy what a woman from Zeltros can accomplish. "The Beginning" It was on Corellia when she began her course of action taking a in her words 'small' part of the current civil unrest on the planet. After meeting Senator Tokoga quite coincidentally on one of her long walks around the city of Coronet and founding a strange but very 'intimate' bond with the senator she became involved with information dealing. Soon she began tracking down both members of the imperials and the Five Worlds. Soon after meeting with the noted Lady Athena, who offered her a job dancing for her entertainment company. Aelera happily accepted the job gaining a stable paycheck also an excuse for future galaxy traveling. Not to mention a potential new companion in her boss. It was also during this meeting she was intruduced to the lovely Ka'una La a fellow dancer and a red twi'lek female. Immediatly attracted to both females she knew her next move was to try and see if one or both of them swung her way. It turned out to be the dancer Ka'una who really caught her eye. Aelera made sure to remember everything she could about the stunning woman infatuated with someone for the first time in a long time. Though she gave a silent promise to herself that she wouldnt get too attached to anyone right now in her life. Not up for having her heart broken like the last time. Focusing more on her information gathering getting ideas now on how to use her job with Lady Athena to help her. Curious on the noble woman herself she has begun to try and look into her employers past. Soon after the three women were seen on the beach together, Aelera seemed to be chasing Athena for some reason known only to them while the patient Ka'una watched. When Athena parted their company Aelera just spent time with Ka'una until she had to work. And it would be there at her job that she would have her first real test on gathering information. For in the audience were a numbers of Imperial soldiers just what she would need to not only be a useful tool to herself but also for her dear friend Senator Tokoga. After her performance she had noticed to men looking at her apart from the crowd when approached she could feel ones nervousness and knew immediatly this would get interesting. But it wasnt until a new soldier one Dragos Tel stepped in and accidently revealed their identities before her, that was when things really got interesting. When one left a tei fighter Jonas, she was determined to somehow find a way to get to know the commander. One Commander Valerius who had a very noted reputation. It was that night that she performed two very different dances show casing her talents. The first one "Crazy Pyscho Love" was a deceptive dance that was focused on the pleasure of self done in strip-tease Moulin Rouge style, and charmed many a man. This danced was more rhythm based thus she has to move fast based off many moves commonly used by Twi'lek dancers mixed with strip dancing and tango. The second was a lovely slow song "For You Only" depicting the story of a broken heart, she danced en pointe mostly... ballet mixed with contemporary. Aelera actually cried upon the stage which inspired many others to do the same. This dance focused on grace and flowing movements to depict a girl slowly being crushed by dispair. "The Little Bird" Under the name 'Little Bird' Aelera began her true information broker career. Using that alias she began the selling of information on black market and behind curtain deals. Her first real big move under the name was the one she started out of the gate with planting a note on one Dragos Tel to take with him unknowingly when he was going to meet some of his superior officers. It was old information on how the Republic had sent Senators too look into the Five Worlds terrorist group, though of course they didnt know that, but she played her game making sure she could corner the market on information between both sides. Masquerading as the lusty, teasing if a bit simple dancer to gain all she needed. This began the long chase between her and the galactic empire considering all her information was fed through the black market and all her holdings were on neutral planets it was more then difficult to find out anything about the Little Bird. Even the information was a wide variety of things to make sure not to talk too much on one subject matter. With the departure of one Senator Tokoga from Corellia, Aelera was left with a parting gift which was a single brilliant pearl on a simple chain. Asking her to wear it for when he came back, she promised to do so and has yet to remove the necklace always keeping it on or with her at all times. But with the Senator gone it cut off her information from that front so she had to turn to other sources. Letting her relationship with the dancer Ka'Una and the slicer Dragos Tel grow even more now. Her relationship with Dragos a rocky one to begin with the minute she found out he was on of the ones to find out who "Little Bird" was, and has since then been tip toeing around him while plotting a way to make sure that he doesnt get in her way. But fate is cruel and the more time she spends with him the more time she is getting used to him becoming more attached to him, realizing that this is going to cause problems if she has to turn on him. She departed Corellia for a time working as her dancing cover across the galaxy making some connections around the universe for her information gathering persona. Settling on Tatooine where the action is going down between a gang and the empire. Determine to get her information on the people involved she once again has met up with Dragos and Ka'Una. Through her exploits she knows Dragos is working under cover so now she must garner all the information she can once again having to tip toe around the human male. Description Standing before you is the young woman 1.76 meters tall. Long strides, and the rhythmic sway of the hips give the first hints of the woman's luscious yet lithesome form. Her movements filled with all the grace and precision one would expect of the dancers frame she carried. Some would call her body language confidant, others flirty, or even seductive. Adding to this was the flow of her full bodied fiery red mane worn shoulder length, partly tied back while several rogue strands of her teased bangs fall over her almost metallic emerald eyes. Her skin a pale lavender pink that shimmers exotically. Everything about her seems to move in a graceful inviting motion, her smile edged with a bit of wicked playfullness to keep you guessing. She knows what she wants and perhaps it will be you. The mature Zeltron Held all the grace, and beauty her species was renowned for, though the skill in which she used her body as a tool of communication betrayed her experience in carnal desires. Unlike the majority of her species Aelera prefers to wear either black, white or single analogous colours rather then alot of colour. But every now and then the mood will strike her to wear something completely within Zeltronian fashion of bright and colourful. Personality Often described as a very relaxed person Aelera will rarely lose her temper. Since she hates yelling finding it a very rude behavior unless it is neccesary. Quick witted and charming, she wastes no time in playing games with any of her pursuits which shows off her more willfull personality. Many describe her as a woman who is flirtatious, and a few warn how clever she can be even though some days it seems she is playing the role of the dumb beauty. But on most days she is quite playful herself while direct in her flirtations her day to day life seems very flighty with now two days the exact same. Some say that she has the characteristics of a hedonist with thrill seeking behaviour she prefers to call herself "pleasure inclined". Her tastes in companions are not limited to any gender or race very accepting of all sorts of people. Most people will know while her main personality is flirtatious and a bit lewd that is not her true nature. Once you REALLY get to know her one will realize the elegant, wicked and brilliant creature she is. Her mind is constantly working on picking up information from all those around her whether they know it or not. Behind the pretty face is a tactical genius constantly plotting things out. This side of her personality is more cold and calculated known as the persona "Little Bird" Current Lovers Notes: if a name has (secret) beside that it means that the person is not publicaly known to have a relationship with Aelera. If a name hase (open) then that means their relationship is public knowledge. (deceased) means the man or woman is dead, (hunting) means that the relationship is currently onesided with Aelera being the one to charm the man or woman, (hunter) means that the relationship is currently onesided with the man or woman trying to charm her and (ended) means that they are no longer in a intimate relationship. Please Role play accordingly *Senator Tokoga, New Republic (secret) *Mysterious Space Pirate (ended) *Lady Athena (secret) *Ka'Una (open) *Valerius (hunting) *Dragos Tel (open) Quotes "I don't know whether to be aroused, scared or fascinated..." -- Tokoga "It is pity that most other Inner Planets have clothing rules, I miss the nudist colonies on my home planet" - Aelera "Well is very hard to resist you, but you must understand, this is just on the professional level." "Is it? that is a pity, a woman such as yourself deserves to have a lovely companion on her arm" - Aelera & Lady Athena "You know, I suspect you may be the most irresitable woman I've ever met." - Dragos Tel See also *Zeltrons Character Category:Independent characters